Project Summary The Bioanalytical Core (Core C) serves the O'Brien Center community, both at UAB and UCSD and the Extended Research bBase by providing state-of-the-art bioenergetics, oxidative stress analysis, and metabolite and biomarker analysis support for acute kidney injury (AKI) research. Core C provides a comprehensive resource that includes optimized protocols and technology for bioanalytical analyses of oxidative stress and cellular bioenergetics, biomarkers of AKI, post-translational modifications, and changes in small molecule biochemistry. The services involve consultation, training in experimental design, recovery of samples suitable for analysis and assay performance. Services offered include unique techniques to determine mitochondrial bioenergetics, LC-mass spectrometry based assays for creatinine, F2-isoprostanes and citric acid cyle intermediates. New services being offered through Core C include imaging mass spectrometry for kidney tissues, state-of-the-art nanoLC-MS methods for both targeted and untargeted metabolomics in clinical samples and from animal models of AKI. The Bioanalytical Core has continued to provide a unique portfolio of services for the investigator base of the O'Brien Center. Since 2013, Core C has performed more than 53,000 services/assays for 187 investigators involving 226 projects. Of the 187 core users, 155 were non-core investigators. Core C also provided support for 17 pilot and feasibility and catalyst grant awardees. These combined efforts have been recognized in 86 peer-reviewed publications. Productivity benchmarks for Core C demonstrate an increase of >300% for investigators (especially non-core investigators), supported projects as well as publications compared to the prior funding cycle. The Core participates in education and training of investigators providing hands-on experience and scientific interchange. A recurring feature is an annual 4.5-day workshop for training in metabolomics. The Bioanalytical Core, in concert with the O'Brien Center leadership, provides a strong catalyst to support investigators to advance kidney-related research.